Está Tudo Bem Agora
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: (Spoilers dos episódios 5x05 e 5x06) Trubel conseguiu escapar do hospital e voltr para Nick. Mas será que a jovem Grimm está mesmo segura ?


**Eu : Voltei, meus amores ! Nossa, o que foi esse episódio de The Rat King ?! Acho que agora tenho um novo herói... o SUPER-NICK !**

 **Nick : Lá vem ela... *revirando os olhos*. E... Super-Nick ? Tá brincando, né *arqueia uma sobrancelha***

 **Eu : Então pára de ser tão perfeito e pára de reclamar, pessoa !*revira os olhos***

 **Nick : Opa, me chamou de perfeito, foi ?*sorrisinho de lado* Perfeição é meu nome do meio.**

 **Eu : Quanta modéstia, Nickie.*sorri debochada***

 **Nick : Vou tentar ser menos perfeito. *pisca pra Mione***

 **Eu : Ai, mereço...**

 ** _Nota da autora : Voltei, pessoas ! Ufa, o que foi esse episódio de The Rat King, gente ?! Teve fofurices de Trubnick pra todos os lados, socorro ! E David é um cara cruel, como esse cara se atreve a fazer ele e a Jacque fazerem os Trubnick shippers chorarem com as cenas deles nesse ep ?! Ah sim, eu tinha prometido uma fic Nicklind, não foi ? Boas notícias, a fic está quase pronta e será publicada logo depois dessa !*fogos de atrifício* Mas como em The Rat King teve muitos momentos fofos com nossos dois Grimms favoritos, cá estou de novo*risos* . E se preparem pro hiatus, Espero que gostem da fic, a escrevi com muito carinho._**

 ** _Sumário : Trubel conseguiu voltar pra Nick. Mas será que a jovem Grimm vai mesmo estar segura ?_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Grimm não me pertence *choro histérico* Essa série pertence aos seus fantásticos criadores e estou escrevendo esta história apenas por diversão._**

Está Tudo Bem Agora

Trubel estava a salvo agora. Claro, como ela agora estava morando com Nick outra vez, ela se sentia mais segura. Tudo bem, Trubel era uma Grimm, mas ela podia ter medo e se sentir insegura ás vezes, não era ? Mesmo Nick tendo dito á ela que Adalind agor era outra pessoa, a garota ainda se sentia desprotegida quando ficava sozinha com ela na casa de Nick, porque Nick queria que Trubel agora ficasse do lado dele o tempo todo.

A garota agora se encontrava dormindo e ela merecia aquele sono, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ela passou no hospital com os Wesen. Até que, de repente, Nick acordou de um pulo, depois que viu Trubel se acordar, de uma vez e ofegante e tremendo muito.-Oh garota, o que houve ?!-Nick perguntara, assustado, ao correr para onde Trubel estava.

Nick realmente se assustou ao ver Trubel tão assustada assim, ele nunca a vira chorar, a não ser quando a Grimm foi embora com Josh, ano passado.-Nick...-Foi apenas o que Trubel disse, chorando muito, deixando que Nick a abraçasse bem forte.-Calma, Trubel, está tudo bem. Você não está mais no hospital, você está comigo. Está tudo bem agora. Foi só um pesadelo, já passou.-Nick dizia tranquilamente, enquanto ele procurava acalmar sua melhor amiga de alguma maneira. Ele não gostava de ver Trubel assim.

Passados alguns minutos e Trubel finalmente se acalmou um pouco, Nick deixou que ela descansasse em seu abraço. -Quer me contar o que acontecia no pesadelo ?-Nick perguntou a Trubel, já sentindo seus olhos se fechando, de sono, mas sem dormir, na verdade. Mas ele não podia dormir agora, não quando Trubel estava precisando dele.-Foi terrível, Nick. Depois que você foi embora, eu tive um pesadelo. A enfermeira me acordou e... ela era uma Wesen, Nick ! Todos os enfermeiros do hospital eram Wesens !A enfermeira ficava dando tapas no meu rosto e queria apagar meu cérebro de alguma maneira. Foi quando eu apaguei e pensei que tinha morrido, eu acho. Foi terrível, Nick, pensei que nunca mais iria te ver de novo !-Trubel contou a Nick, soluçando, o que acontecera no hospital e no sonho dela.

Nick ouvira o relato de Trubel, assustado, chocado e furioso com o que fizeram com sua melhor amiga naquele hospital horrível. -Eu sinto muito, Trubel, eu sinto muito. Mas já passou, está tudo bem agora, okay ? Posso te contar uma coisa ?-Trubel olhou para Nick, interessada com a história que ele ia contar. Nick deu um sorrisinho e continuou .-Eu já fiquei naquele...lugar também. Foi bem antes de te conhecer. Eu tinha voltado para casa, com o meu jantar e o jantar de Juliette, que ainda estava trabalhando como veterinária. Eu fui só colocar a água do café para esquentar, quando eu ouvi um barulho estranho vindo do lado de fora. Peguei logo a minha arma, mas a coisa tinha pulado a janela e entrado na cozinha, quebrando a janela toda. Eu lutei com o Wesen e foi quando Juliette chegou em casa. Mesmo com a ajuda dela, fui parar no hospital, porque eu estava mesmo machucado.

Enquanto Nick contava a Trubel como ele fora parar no mesmo hospital que ela, alguns anos atrás, ele mal percebera que a garota tinha dormido em seus braços. Nick suspirou aliviado. Era bom ver que sua melhor amiga agora estava bem e segura com ele.-Ei Trubs, você gosta de mim ? Como um irmão ? Verdadeiro ou falso ?-Nick perguntou a Trubel, em um tom sonolento, já de olhos fechados.-Hum...verdadeiro.-Trubel respondeu a Nick, baixinho., também, quase dormindo.

-Posso ficar com você ?-Nick perguntou a Trubel, mais uma vez, baixinho. Agora sim, a garota já tinha dormido em seus braços. Sorrindo, Nick beijou o topo da cabeça de Trubel e também logo adormeceu, se sentindo bem por sua melhor amiga agora estar protegida com ele. Estava tudo bem agora.

 **Eu : E... acabou-se, pessoas ! Tá aí uma breve previsão de como acho que vai começar o episódio dessa semana, o 5x06 ! Eu juro, vou surtar se o começo do episódio for assim !**

 **Nick : Dramática. *murmura***

 **Eu : Se reclamar mais um pouquinho, te mato na minha próxima fic, Burkhardt ! *ameaçadora***

 **Nick : Aham, como se você tivesse coragem de se desfazer de mim. *sorri debochado***

 **Eu : Duvida, Nickie ?*sorri sacana***

 **Nick : Aposta quanto ? *sorri mais sacana ainda***

 **Eu : Deixa eu ver... Aposto tudo o que está no trailer !**

 **Nick : Oh, isso é chantagem !*revoltado***

 **Eu : É pegar ou largar, Nickie... *sorri divertida***

 **Nick... : Maluca... *resmunga***

 ** _Nota da autora : E é isso, grimmsters e shippers Truhardt lindos, a fic acabou-se ! Quem adivinha de aonde me inspirei pra fazer a cena final da fic *-* ? Beijinhos e até a winter finale, pessoas ! Espero reviews da fic, viu ?_**


End file.
